Sonic and Appa's Love Story
by Donald Trump's wall
Summary: This is very much not child appropriate. Sonic is shot by Eggman and is sent to the unverse that Appa lives in. Enjoy!


"Gotta go fast; gotta go fast; gotta go fast" were the last words that peeped out of Sonic the hedgehogs mouth before he was filled with Air bison cum.

Sonic truly is everyones favorite hero, it is a little known fact that Sonic's fame was brought to him through his infamous encounter with a certain Air Bison featured in the show **Avatar: The Last Airbender**.

It all started on a normal day for our hero sonic. He roamed the Earth at super hedgehog speed – fighting of hords of Dr. Eggman's robots. Sonic has been fighting the Eggman for several years and the Eggman had finally thought of a plan to thwart Sonic's reign of success. He would throw Sonic into an alternate universe.

"Stop right there Eggman! I went fast- then I went faster. Now it is time for you to stop-fear me, for I am the hedgehog faster than light. The gods bow to me and I rule them. It is time for you to pay!"

"But Sonic… it is time for you to pay!"

With the flick of his wrist Eggman pulls out his 'alternate universe-inator' and zaps Sonic before he even has time to say 'Oh no' and fall off the computer screen just to lose all the coins you spent so long collecting. Sonic was gone. It was time for Eggmans reign of terror.

In the meantime, the war between the four nations: water, fire, earth, and air, had finally stopped. The Avatar, master of all four elements, had brought peace to the world and had kissed the girl of his dreams: Katara. Around Aang people fell in love with other people. Zuko had fallen in love with Mai, Sokka and Toph were now a couple, and Moe-moe was with the Fire Lord. All were happy and in love except for Aang's air bison named Appa. Appa was a lonely creature that longed for love ever since he had been so rudely traded to the fire nation. Appa needed to relieve himself of the sexual tension that was constantly growing in him due to all the people around him growing in their love life.

Then it struck Appa.

Out of the sky a certain hedgehog fell out of the sky and onto Appa's back whilst he was flying across the sky looking for love.

"Aaaaaarg"

"Where am I?

"Aaaaaaarg"

"Who am I?"

Appa, being an air bison and not a hedgehog, did not understand the strange tounge that this animal spoke with- but he was willing to learn.

Appa prepared himself to sing the mating song that he was famous for when all of his friends were alive. He was notorious for always mating with whoever he sang with.

*Appa creates singing sounds*

"Oh Air cow… oh dear… I don't know where or who I am, but…"

It was then that Sonic the hedgehog began dry humping the aforementioned air cow.

"MMMmmmmmm Arrrrrrg"

Yip yip, Appa- Yip yip."

The Air bison soared towards the ground so the action could increase.

Appa landed in a large unnamed forest that he commonly brought his party partners to. Appa was ready to go head first into this dance with Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic, too, was ready to dance.

Appa landed and flipped onto his back. Sonic ran onto Appas stomach and stared at the enormous air bison cock that resided on Appa.

"Is that a 13 footer?"

"Aaaaaamhmaaaaaaa" Appa said with a smile.

"Would you mind if I…"

Sonic blushes and looks deep into Appa's eyes. Appa looks back and grins a grin larger then that of a crescent moon. Appa was read to for sonic to blow him. Sonic opens his mouth with and fits only the tip of the bisons weapon into his mouth.

Appa groans in delight.

It was at this time that Sonic noticed that Appa was not at his prime. Appa began to grow 2 more feet until his sword was 15 feet long. Longer than any air bison in history had been.

Sonic keeps on going. Sonic enjoys the love that is being brought to him. Appa enjoys the love that he is receiving.

It was at this time that Appa was done with this. Appa knew that his sexual tension could be relieved in a much better way.

Appa groans "asarrrrrrararrrr"

"What's that, babe? Want me to lean over?"

Appa nods his head.

Sonic leans over and arcs his back like he had been taught to by his previous partners, such as Amy Rose. Sonic knew that this was going to hurt- but he was ready.

Appa leaned over and shoved his hard wet cock into Sonic's butt. Sonic screamed in fear of the unknown that was currently entering his hiney. Appa thrusts himself back and forth. In and out of Sonic. Sonic screams in agony-but he likes it. Sonic was pleasing Appa and he liked that.

Appa groans in delight at the thought of him about to cum into Sonic the hedgehog. The sexual tension that had so longer resided inside of him was about to be relieved. He was about to cum.

Sonic looks over his shoulder to look into Appa's eyes. He stares deep into the eyes of the air bison. Looking longingly hoping to show him the love that had now grown in his heart for him, Sonic could no longer love Amy Rose because now the love of his life was Appa the air bison.

Appa stares back with his beady black eyes. He does not love Sonic. Appa is using Sonic for the single purpose of relieving himself of the aforementioned sexual tension that was driving him to the brink of insanity.

As Sonic stared into Appa's beady black eyes he realized this. He also realized the gallons of fluid that were about to be shot out of Appa's hose. He loved Appa. Now he was scared.

Appa starts to scream.

"No! Don't! No! Don't!"

It was then that Sonic realized he must escape. Out of fear and the orgasm that he had now achieved he says:

"Gotta go fast; gotta go fast; gotta go fast" were the last words that peeped out of Sonic the hedgehogs mouth before he was filled with Air bison cum.

The cum filled Sonic to such an extent that it poured out of all the holes in his body. Sperm swam through his ears, eyes, mouth, nostrils, anus, and pee hole. That was not all. It had been such a long time since Appa had partaken in any activities with anyone so he sent Sonic flying through the air.

Sonic flew. He flew so hard that it reversed the order of the alternate universe-inator. Sonic flew so hard that he broke the rules of the universe. He soared back to Eggman and spat the cum left in his mouth on him. Cum was Eggman's weakness.

The cum that landed on Eggman was so strong that he broke into hives and was rendered immobile.

Eggman could not move. Sonic had won.

In the end Sonic loved Appa. He went on to be in many games that were known as failures because all that he could think of were the precious moments that he had spent with Appa. He loved him and he felt he had been used. Because he had. Sonic the Hedgehog is the true hero of any story. Always remember:

"Gotta go fast, gotta go fast-gotta go fast."


End file.
